


Mi nuevo amigo

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: John no está en Londres así que Sherlock encuentra un nuevo amigo en la victima, la cabeza degollada de un hombre anónimo. Y le informa a John sobre esto vía mensajes de texto.





	Mi nuevo amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para el día doce "Haciendo reír al otro" del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" en Fanfiction.net  
> Los personajes no son míos y en serio espero que mi pc este arreglado.

Sherlock está solo en una escena del crimen por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con Donovan y Anderson riéndose a sus espaldas y comentando sobre como el buen doctor probablemente ya se hartó de sus cambios de ánimo mercuriales o de cómo finalmente encontró una novia que al fin lo alejara de su relación toxica con el detective.

Sherlock por su puesto no se inmuta ante el abuso verbal, sino que comenta vagamente sobre como ahora es la esposa quien está engañando a Anderson y diciéndole a Lestrade con una carismática sonrisa “John me dijo que me disculpara por él, lamentablemente tuvo que viajar a Escocia.” Según el detective John no pudo asistir a la escena del crimen porque se encontraba en una horrible cena familiar con su hermana, sus padres y la nueva prometida de Harry. El doctor no había querido ir y no quería que Sherlock tuviera que viajar hasta Escocia solo para encontrarse con su horrible familia a la que él solo visitaba cuando simplemente ya no lo podía evitar.

Sherlock estaba agradecido por no tener que asistir al evento, siempre horrorizado por las cosas que su pareja tiene que sobrevivir solo por no querer ser maleducado, pero por muy agradecido que estuviera por el gesto del buen doctor, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en como probablemente debe estar aburrido, enojado y harto de las preguntas de siempre.

En un acto espontaneo, Sherlock se agacha al nivel de la cabeza degollada en el piso y decide tomar una selfie con sus labios formando la mueca de un beso y formando el singo de la paz a la cámara. “¡Sherlock!” Le reprime Lestrade, “¡No puedes sacarte fotos con nuestras victimas! Ya hemos hablado de esto.”

Si, si lo han hablado. Horas y horas de sermones sobre como la conducta inapropiada del detective hacen difícil permitirle la entrada a las escenas del crimen. A Sherlock no le preocupa, Lestrade lo necesita.

Sherlock no lo toma en cuenta y se lo envía a su pareja como mensaje de texto con la frase: **No es tan buena compañía como tú pero al menos no es Anderson. SH.**

El detective espera una respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo muy que el sentido del humor de su pareja muchas veces es tan o más oscuro que el suyo.

 **Te odio.** Es el mensaje que llega unos segundos después.

 **Mi madre vio ese mensaje.** Sherlock se ríe sin querer.

 **Yo te odio más. SH.** Le responde sin querer. **Me dejaste solo, ahora este es mi nuevo amigo. SH.**  Envía el mensaje tomando otra foto de la cabeza degollada a pesar de las protestas de Lestrade.

Ni un segundo pasa antes de que su teléfono suene por una llamada entrante. El detective responde sin dejar de sonreír y es premiado por el sonido de la risa de su amante.

“En serio te odio.” Saluda el doctor sin poder controlar la risa genuina que lo posee.

“Ya me lo dijiste.” Le responde el detective sin perder el humor. “¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?” Pregunta esta vez con más seriedad.

“Ahora mismo estoy de camino a tomar el próximo el tren de vuelta.” Le informa el rubio “Mamá me echó de casa después de la segunda foto.”

“Lamento escuchar eso.” Miente Sherlock con obvia felicidad rebosando en sus palabras.

“No me mientas, Sherlock.” Se ríe John. “Yo también te extraño.”

Sherlock mira al piso con el rostro sonrojado, sin importar que todo Scotland Yard lo esté mirando ahora mismo. “Nos vemos mañana.” Responde finalmente “Solo si ya no te he reemplazado con mi nuevo amigo.”

“Idiota.” Es todo lo que responde su amante antes de colgar. Sherlock no para de sonreír en todo el día. Aun cuando el asesinato resulta no ser tan interesante como el esperaba.


End file.
